


Odd Ones Out

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014) Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The ball had dropped just a second ago, and everyone was now tongue deep in their first kiss of the new year. Well, almost everyone.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Harrisco New Year's Kisses: An Anthology





	Odd Ones Out

**Author's Note:**

> What's this, a HNYK fic that's _not_ written and posted just under the deadline?? Preposterous!

The ball had dropped just a second ago, and everyone was now tongue deep in their first kiss of the new year. Well, almost everyone.

Barry and Iris were curled up in a chair, Iris in Barry’s lap of course, and they’d been kissing for the past five minutes already. Cisco wasn’t sure if they even knew the ball had dropped at all. Or that they cared.

Joe and Cecile were on the couch opposite. They were a bit more subdued than the West-Allens, but they’d also been trading kisses every few minutes throughout the night, long before the ball dropped, so in the end, they really weren’t much better.

Caitlin and her date had wandered off to the kitchen a few minutes before the ball drop, and they’d only made it to the doorway at the countdown, so they were standing there for their kiss, partly blocked from the living room. Considering they were still a bit in the honeymoon phase, everyone was probably lucky in that regard.

Wally and Jesse had been waiting impatiently for a while, eyes glued to the tv as the countdown sounded. As soon as it got to zero, they were kissing very passionately, enough so that Cisco had to look away. He was surprised Harry wasn’t blowing a gasket over it, honesty.

And speaking of Harry…

Cisco and Harry were the only ones left without someone to kiss. Cisco, at least, was feeling pretty awkward about it. He’d been insistent about not bringing a date to the New Year’s party because dating was hard and he didn’t have the time to look for anyone right now, but he was really starting to regret that. He’d like to be kissing someone too.

He glanced over to see Harry looking at him, a frown wrinkling his brow like he was trying to figure out some problem. Which, it was possible he was. Sometimes Harry didn’t take a break like he was supposed to and needed to be reminded he didn’t have to be working all the time.

Or maybe he too was just thinking about how he and Cisco were the only ones not being kissed. And how he might want to be kissing someone as well.

Not giving himself time to rethink things, Cisco stepped over to Harry. “Hey, wanna be my New Year’s kiss?”

Harry blinked at him, and for a moment Cisco thought he was going to laugh. But then Harry’s face started to flush, his eyes darting down to Cisco’s lips. Oh yeah, Cisco could work with that.

Cisco took the last step forward, closing the space between them, and leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. There was no hesitation as Harry returned the kiss, their lips sliding together in perfect synch. Cisco though, more than a little distracted, that it was probably the best kiss he’d ever had, which was crazy because this was _Harry_.

The sound of a wolf whistle filled the room and Cisco jerked back, looking around. Everyone else was looking at the two of them, smiling and looking proud in a way Cisco was pretty sure the situation didn’t warrant.

“Uh, why is everyone looking at us?” Cisco asked, sharing a look of confusion with Harry.

“We’re just so happy you two finally got together!” Jesse replied, seeming to be almost bursting with excitement. “It’s about time!”

Cisco and Harry shared another look, eyes wide. “Finally?”

“I mean, yeah, you two have been flirting for ages,” Barry said. He shook his head, smile not fading a bit. “Even I noticed the, uh, tension in the labs.”

Cisco felt a little like his head was going to explode. The others thought he and Harry had been flirting? And that they’d had… tension? That was news to him, though the more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to think they might be right. He hadn’t really noticed before. That was just the way he and Harry were, he thought.

“Huh,” Cisco said, still feeling off balance. He looked over at Harry, who seemed to be coming to the same conclusions he was. “Does that mean we’re dating now, then?”

Harry rolled his eyes, but Cisco could see a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “You have to take me on a date first, Ramon,” he replied with his familiar exasperation. “I’m not that easy.”

Cisco grinned, reaching out to pull Harry in for another kiss, ignoring the tittering from their audience. “I can do that.”


End file.
